Kuroshitsuji One Shots
by Yvee the Shinigami
Summary: Open for requests! :) -Yvee chan
1. 7 Minutes in Heaven Introduction

**Kuroshitsuji- 7 Minutes in Heaven Intro**

_Seven minutes in heaven is a teenagers' party game first recorded as being played in Cincinnati in the early 1950's. Two people are selected to go into a closet or other dark enclosed space and do whatever they like for seven minutes. Sexual activities are allowed; however kissing and making out are more common. Variations on the game expand the time allowed to any reasonable short period up to 5 hours. The participants can be selected by various methods, such as spinning a bottle, or drawing lots. Limits are established either before the game or by the two participants once alone._

"Welcome, welcome!" Alois greeted every one of his guests.  
"Alright, tell us the reason you have invited all of us here?" questioned Ciel, obviously annoyed to have to come to the vicinity of one of his rivals.  
"Well, I was getting bored with the quietness in this manor so I decided to play a game!" Alois cheered happily.  
Almost everyone in the room groaned. ALMOST everyone.  
"Ooh yes, yes! What kind of game are we playing?" piped Elizabeth, the three Phantomhive servants, Grell and the Viscount.  
"I have decided on playing a game where two people will be chosen to stay in a closet together for a few minutes. Everybody shall give an item to be their representative. If their item is picked, it calls for their turn. Is that alright? The time I have set is 7 minutes." Groans were passed all around the room except for a certain red-headed Shinigami.  
'_This is my chance to finally get Bassy all to myself!_' he thought

After a few minutes of arguing, everybody agreed to play the game.  
"Alright,all males must drop their item into this bag. Females, please turn around."  
Everybody followed and the game began...

* * *

_Hey everyone! I know how the game was actually invented later than the time range of Kuroshitsuji but let's just pretend okay? :)_

_Always,_

_Yvee~chan_


	2. Chess Piece

**Chess Piece**

"Alright,Let us begin! You there!" You followed Alois's finger to see that it lead to you.

"Me?" you asked unsure as you walked to the centre of the room.

You reached inside and felt your hand brush a few other items before you pulled your gloved hand out.

"A chess piece?" You saw Elizabeth gasp as Ciel rose from his seat.

"Well? Get into the closet already! Oh and remember, 7 minutes only!" Alois shooed the two of you into a random closet.

"Look, if you don't want to do anything, it's fine, I understand." you told Ciel although you were hoping that he did want to make out with you in a dark closet.

After about two minutes of just sitting there, Ciel finally said something

"No. I am not one for losing any game. Even if it is a game of this sorts." His statement shocked you.

"Oh." was all you could reply.

"Um, alright." You were suddenly pulled towards Ciel's body. You looked at him and noticed that he did not know what to do so you decided to make the first move. You wrapped your arms around his neck and tilted your head to the side before pulling his face closer to yours.

Before you could do anything, Ciel closed the gap. Your eyes widened but soon closed as the kiss deepened.

Soon you felt a tongue licking your bottom lip, asking for entrance to which you allowed it.

You pulled away suddenly for you were out of breath. You looked over at Ciel and saw his emotionless face. Without warning you took him into your arms.

He was shocked by this but did not hesitate or struggle.

"I know how rough it's been for you, losing your parents and all that, but I want you to know that I'm here for you. In fact, we all are. So don't be so sad anymore."

"Thank you, but I don't need your advice. You are merely one of my pieces. My life has been far too.." before he could finish his statement, you pecked him on the lips. It was a simple kiss.

"I don't know what you mean about I being one of your 'pieces' but I do know that I care for you. That's all there is to it." Before you could further argue, the door was opened and you stepped out.

As you walked back to your seat you saw Ciel mumbling about something. When you caught his gaze, his face was tainted in a blush.

* * *

_Hey sweethearts! So I am taking requests for one shots. :) Sorry if it is short and seemed kind of rushed. Please review and/or favourite? _

_Always,_

_Yvee~chan_


	3. Bow

**Bow**

I dipped my hand into the large bag held out to me. I felt my hand brush against several small,large,hard and soft articles. I dug my hand in further and felt a soft, fabric-like material. I tightened my grip and pulled it out. "A black bow." I stated, waiting for the lad with whom I would have to 'make-out' with.

In a second, the infamous Earl Alois Trancy was before me.

"Well?" He seemed very impatient.

"Uh, here?" I stuck my hand out to him and he grasped it and lead me to the nearest closet.

"Oh, what a fine pairing you are!" gushed Grell.

"Remember, you have seven minutes." Called Sebastian.

Before he shut the door though, I swore I heard three snickering voices.

"So..." I trailed off, waiting for Alois. I really wasn't comfortable in making the first move.

"Ugh.. Why did I have to be stuck with such an ignorant girl. But you are pretty so let us get on with it."

I blushed at his comment.

Before I knew it, I was pinned against a wall and Alois was all over me.

He was rather aggressive and rough. I couldn't say I did not enjoy it though.

His lips were attached to mine so I decided to kiss back.

Without warning, the young earl pushed himself off me and separated his lips from mine.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked furiously.

"Uh.. responding?" I asked rather than stating.

"I don't remember giving you the permission to." I could practically see flames in his eyes as he glared at me. '_He sure is a charmer!_' I thought sarcastically.

"Oh.." was all I could muster up before my emotions got the best of me.

A tear slipped from my eye as I sat there. '_Nobody would ever want me._' I thought to myself.

"I would." I looked up to see Alois's gaze on me.

"Did I say that out loud?" I mentally cursed myself. Just another one of my god awful habits.

"Yes. You did." A silence was amidst us.

"I'm sorry. It's just..." He was about to finish his statement when a tear slipped down his cheek.

"You've had a rough past?" I guessed.

"Yes. How did you know?" He sniffed.

"When I was born, my mother died giving birth to me. They said that my father loved my mother so much.

When he found out of her passing, he slipped into depression. A few days later, he hung himself.

I had no other relatives except for my aunt. I moved in with her. When I was dropped off, she seemed sweet. She smiled and told me she would treat me as if I was her own child. I was happy.

When they left me there, I found out she was married. Her husband wanted nothing to do with me

Every day, just after noon, my aunt would leave to tend to her shop and I was left with her husband. After she left, he would abuse me. He would punch me and tell me I was nothing but a worthless little rat. He also harassed me sexually.

He ruined me emotionally and physically.

I tried to tell my aunt but he threatened me. He said that if I told her, he would murder me and throw my body into a river.

My aunt eventually found out when she came home one day. The police had my uncle executed.

My aunt found a kind nobleman and married him. We moved into his manor and I was finally happy. I eventually met Elizabeth and Ciel. And that's why I'm here." I finished, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I didn't know we have much in common. We both have a rough past."

Alois got closer and his thumb wiped away my tears.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight embrace.

We stayed like that for a few moments until his hands cupped my cheeks and pulled my face to his.

He closed the gap between us and connected our lips once again. I quickly melted into the kiss as my lips moved in sync with his.

I felt him wrap his arms tightly around my waist and brought us impossibly closer. His tongue licked my bottom lip, asking for access which I gladly gave him. Our tongues battled for dominance.

After a few moments,we parted, breathless from the kiss.

I felt Alois pull me close and I was engulfed in a warm and loving embrace.

We shared one last kiss, no tongue, just a small, sweet kiss before the door was yanked open by Claude.

Our lips parted but Alois's arm was still around my waist. He offered me his hand as I stood up. And exited the closet, hand in hand.

* * *

**~Extended Ending~**

I saw the Trancy Triplets. They seemed to be the ones chuckling at the lovey-dovey state of their master but Alois didn't mind. He was too busy kissing me to notice them.

I also saw Ciel gag and Elizabeth and the Phantomhive servants gush about how a cute pair we made as well as Grell announcing he was great at matchmaking.

In the end they all seemed to support us.

A few months later, I found myself in the position of being the soon-to-be Countess Trancy.

* * *

_Hello dearies! Another chapter is up! This was a request from my first favourite-er, FangirlS1999. She had the 'cocky Alois' idea. Thanks again! Could I hope for feedback? :) _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Could I hope to expect some reviews? I do wish there were! I look forward to and welcome feedback._

_Always,_

_Yvee~chan_


End file.
